


Sense and Nonsense

by HobbitSpaceCase



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, actual drabble, hydra!cap, steve rogers is disappointed in Hydra!Cap, steve rogers saysNoToHYDRACap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers says No to Hydra!Cap.  So does Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding my own little Hydra!Cap reaction fic to the mess.

Steve stared at the person standing in front of him, wearing his uniform. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I’m Captain America,” the asshole said. “And I work for Hydra.” He glared at Steve.

“That makes no sense,” Steve said, wearing his best Disappointed Face. “Literally no one is going to believe that.”

“That’s what makes it so brilliant!” the imposter cried.

“Or what makes it so dumb.” The man might have said something else, if he hadn’t been shot right between the eyes at that moment.

“Jeez, Steve,” Bucky said, swinging around the corner from their bedroom, “some people, eh?”


End file.
